Him
by Flowerperson
Summary: It was all because of him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Him  
**Rating:** K+ (Usually I put my stories at 'T' but I decided to change. A lot of my stories are K+—or PG—but I put them at PG-13 anyway.)  
**Categories:** Angst/Drama**  
Summary:** It was all because of Him.**  
Status:** One-shot.  
**Word Count:** 751**  
Notes:** No quote in this one. Sorry!

* * *

**HIM**

_It was all because of Him.  
(Sango-centric)_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

She would not make the same mistakes that He did. Yes, He did slip up often but somehow always manage to recover before they managed to deliver the killing blow. Her father had made mistakes and that was why he had been...

Killed, murdered, stolen from her in a split second and she had been powerless to stop it. She had not learned quick enough and moments later, her little brother—on his first mission as a _taijiya_—was drowning in his own blood. He was afraid, he whispered before the cruel shadow of death stole him too. The thief. How dare Death steal what was so precious to her!

Eleven years was hardly a life.

However, she would not allow the grief to overcome her. No, misery and depression was what He desired to see etched on her face—a pained expression, full of heartache and loss. Truly, what did she have left? Nevertheless, he possessed weaknesses just as much as she did. Once they exploited these faults, His death would become so much easier to accomplish.

He must have feared death; why else would He try so hard to not go through it? She did not fear death—she would gladly welcome it with open arms—but instead feared a life of dishonor. Being the last of her kind, it was only natural to wreak vengeance on He that slaughtered the _taijiya_. Heh, what an ironic scenario. The demon-slayers became the slain (and by a _youkai_ no less).

Death would not accept her until retribution was sought and then there was the factor of her brother... if the fragment of the Sacred Jewel was removed, was there any chance that he could live on? A potion, perhaps? Maybe an experienced priest or priestess could bring him back to her.

A selfish thought. Kohaku would rather be dead as his weakness was his memories; recollections of the heinous acts he had been forced to do under Naraku's control would definitely destroy him, just as Kagura—Naraku's first incarnation—had said. It was all because of Him. Her little brother had been terrified in the end, blood and tears cascading down his face, mixing.

Because of Him, Kohaku was afraid.

When she had been young and timid (much like her younger sibling), her father had shown her the way. Like a loving parent yet a stern teacher at the same time, he had taught, disciplined and comforted her when it was necessary. She tried to do the same to her brother but his innocent mahogany eyes and childish freckles made it impossible for her to scold him.

And yet, through this bereavement and turmoil, she couldn't cry. She had shed tears but they had fulfilled nothing. The warm, salty droplets would offer no aid—only demonstrated how pathetic and feeble she was, not at all like the demon-slayer her father had brought her up to be.

As each day passed on, she felt more and more of her soul being ripped away. She found it impossible to laugh and now her face was full of fake smiles. She didn't want the others to know she was slowly being consumed by her anguish. After all, she would have thought that her heart was too damaged already to be injured anymore. She wished only to see Him die, and to peer into his pale face as she watched Him shed tears of pain. His hurt was physical, hers was emotional.

But He should have known better than to mess with a _taijiya_.

Because of Him, she would not be able to rest without nightmares. Because of Him, she was not able to fully relax, aware constantly (while he lived, she remained in this state). Because of Him, she was trying to forget everything (like her brother); she was actually trying to erase the memories of her kin—her father's encouraging pat on the back... her brother's cheerful smile... Because of Him, she found it hard to let anyone else in (especially _Houshi-sama_). He had already stolen her first loved ones and she did not want her new friends to be hurt too. Because of Him, she was ashamed of herself. She fraternized with demons and half-demons (even though Inuyasha and Shippo were noble and did not hurt the innocent). She was also upset that she had not yet exterminated Him and released the hold he had over her brother.

Because of Him, Sango was afraid.

-

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. So if you want to be appreciated--press the button!


End file.
